


Catch the Petals

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [10]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Bouquet Throw, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding Reception, bride, chair, groom, nate archibald - Freeform, serenate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: At Chuck and Blair's Wedding Reception. Blair is getting ready to throw the bouquet with their few guests.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Random Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 3





	Catch the Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Catch the Petals**

* * *

Lily suggested that the newlyweds do the traditional activities.

Eleanor agreed and declared the bouquet toss should be first done.

"With three unmarried women and a high schooler. It'll be exciting." Blair said sarcastically.

Jack quipped. "I'm rooting for Lily! Her fifth wedding if she catches it."

As Serena, Sage, Georgina and Lily assembled, Blair turned around threw the bouquet.

It landed in a blonde's hands.

Looking at the petals, Serena raised her eyes and met Nate's 

Feeling a spark, they smiled brightly and gave each other a nod.

Chuck and Blair noticed this and grinned knowingly at each other.


End file.
